


Where Friendship Ends

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Humanstuck, Rule 63, fem!kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when I could look somebody straight in the eye and tell them that he was my best friend. Yeah our fathers may have had something to do with that, but I honestly felt that way. That was until I fell in love with him, now we barely even talk and that's my own fault. How could a perfect being like Sollux Captor fall for ugly, cranky, bitchy Karkat Vantas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Leaves You Apathetic and Callous

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing for fem!Kat. I don't know what it is in my mind that's just like OMG! Yes! This is based off of a dream I had about Sollux and Karkat. Well... more like it was inspired by.
> 
> The Humanstuck just kind of happened...
> 
> It was also suppose to just be senseless smut but somewhere along the way it grew a back bone and decided it was going to have a story line.

"God fucking damn it!" Karkat huffed, "why'd we get stuck as parteners in this?"

Sollux just sighed, "Because the world's against me."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Angry red eyes turned on him through messy black hair.

"You can be a giant bitch, kk."

She stomped ahead of him in a huff throwing her hair over shoulder. "Like you're a pocket of fucking sunshine, ass licker." Sollux just sighed following after her his eyes trianed on the way that her skirt moved as she stomp-marched ahead of him.

With their dads working in the same "business" the two had basically grew up together. Sollux as a kid thought that Karkat was a boy, things had been so simple back then. That was until puburty hit, and it hit her hard, giving her looks that girls would die for and sour disposition.

That had been long ago, though, now the two of them are jouniors in high school, with a giant science project due. Sollux had actually asked the teacher why she paired them together, but her answer was a surprise to him.

_"Even though you two fight worse than an old married couple, its easy to see that you two care about each other a lot, and despite or maybe it's in spite of that you two work well together."_

Sollux didn't know if he bought that, and he certainly didn't believe that. He did care about Karkat, but he wasn't sure that Karkat gave to shits about him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at it - it was a message from Feferi. Guilt plunged through his stomach, Feferi was his girl friend and he'd just been staring at another girls ass - Karkat's ass to be exact. The same Karkat who you'd grown up with, the girl who you'd once thought was male, the girl who was in love with one John Egbert.

_'I know t)(is is out of t)(e blue and all, but sollux we rarely talk anymore and we're going seprate ways in our lives, I just t)(ink we s)(ould see ot)(er people.'_

Sollux stops walking and stars at the message, not noticing Karkat stopping too. He read the message over and over, his stomach turning in anguish. He was about to reply when his phone buzzed again.

_'I never doubted t)(at you loved me, but t)(ere's someone you love more. Its been obvious for a w)(ile. You know it I know it so please don't make t)(is any )(arder t)(an it already is.'_

His heart doubled in pace as h glanced up at Karkat who was giving him a questioning look.

_'ok ff. 2tiill friiend2?'_

_'You better glubbing believe it.'_

Sollux wasn't sure how he felt as he slipped the phone back in his pocket. "It was ff." He clarified but not bothering to explain further.

"Sol?" Karkat could read him like a book, she could see something was wrong as plain as day.

"What is it kk?"

Karkat tried to say something meaningful but instead she opened and closed her mouth, red dusting her cheeks. She shook her head before turning back around. "Hurry the fuck up. We have a lot to do still and I'm fucking famished."

Sollux had the feeling that he'd missed something important. He let the feel pass though as he followed karkat up her driveway. "Right, because you look like you've missed a couple of meals."

"EXCUSE ME?"

And soon Sollux found himself sitting in Karkat's room alone while she made something to eat, nursing a stinging cheek.

Karkat came in balancing a plate of finger sandwiches in once hand, bag of chips between her teeth, and two bottles of pop in her other. She kicked the door shut behind her as she made her to the bed. Sollux shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard and Karkat sat the things in the middle of the bed.

They sat in silence as the ate, Sollux was starting to enjoy the quiet, but of course that didn't last long.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Sollux managed around a mouth full of food.

"About our science project. We have to come up with something original, something that'll beat Strider and Egbert."

"Why are you so set on beating them anyway?" Sollux took a drink of the dark colored pop.

"Because I'm sure they're going to do somthing about music."

"Aren't you in love with jn?"

Her hands began undoing the knot in her tie as she stared down at her crossed legs. When the tie had came lose and was laying in a pile on the bed she met his eyes, her red ones clear and straight forward. "Not anymore."

Sollux was taken back by her honesty. "I don't even know where to start."

Karkat groaned loudly and slipped from the bed, "You're about about as helpful as last weeks forecast." she grabbed the empty plate and half eaten chips and set them on her desk.

Sollux watched cross the room and after almost spilling his pop on her bed he sat both bottles on her bed side table. "Maybe we should look through the book for ideas?"

"That's what I was thinking." Sollux got an eye full of candy apple red colored panties as Karkat bent over and began digging through her bag.

"Red."

Karkat froze and stood up abruptly pulling the short uniform skirt down. She rounded on him with narrowed eyes.

'WHAT?'

"Your panties, they're red. They match your eyes."

Karkat's cheeks lit up red reducing the effecivenes of her glare. "What the fuck do my eyes matching have to do with..."

"I like your eyes. They're different."

"What does that have to do with you staring at my ass? My eyes being fucking different. What the fuck ever twatwaffle! Expecially in our group of friends? Our eyes colors together make a fucking rainbow. Egbert has the most normal eyes and even his eyes are fucking weird.

"But beyond that you have the most different eyes. Or are you too afraid of your own reflection to look in a damn mirror once in a while. Though I suppose that would make since--'

She wasn't ever going to shut up on her own and Sollux was tired of listening to her ramble so he took the liberty of doing it for her. Pressing his lips against her.

Karkat violently shoved him back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Oh thanks, because that wasn't really fucking obvious or anything! Have you lost your total and complete fucking mind?! You have a girlfriend, or did you forget? Because that would be so fucking like you."

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"Have a girlfriend."

Sollux instantly felt bad as Karkat's eyes filled with hurt. "Well this is fucking news to me because the last I knew you were. Where you even going to fucking tell me? You're my best friend and I thought I was your's but obviously not."

"You are, and I was." Sollux scrambled to keep up. Wondering how this all started with him commenting on her underwear color. "It just happened on the way here. It was just becoming more and more obvious we weren't as in love as we used to be."

"Oh." Karkat deflated and turned around.

"Besides we've been falling for diffrent people."

"I always knew that she was in love with Eridan." she still hadn't turned around to look at him again.

Sollux made a face, "Yeah..."

"Maybe we should work on this later."

"kk?"

"I want you to leave Sollux." he could see the subtle shaking of her small frame. It wasn't something that would be noticable by some else. But Sollux wasn't just someone else. He'd grown up with Karkat and he was far from stupid.

He stood up and crossed the room slowly. "Karkat?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and he felt the tremble through her body.

"Karkat? Whats wrong?"

"I always miss out don't I?"

Bitterness rose in his mouth, "kk, are you in love with Eridan too?"

She turns to look at him, tears rolling down her face. "What? No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She looks away. "You're so stupid.' it comes out as a whisper. "You're so blind and stupid." she laughs like she's had an epiphany. "You're never going to get it."

"kk, maybe I would if you'd just--"

She rounds on him anger in her eyes, her voice raising. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Sollux don't need to be told twice. He picks up his glasses and jams them on his face and picks up his bag on the way out. "Bye kk."

Karkat comes in late to school the next day, but she doesn't talk to anybody. Not Terezi, or John, not the teachers who threaten her, but least of all she doesn't talk to Sollux. But its more than that, at least she acknowladges everybody else existence, she totally ignores his to the point that it actually makes him question if he really does exist at all.

This goes on for the next nine days, until the following thursday she finally says something and to a person that nobody even expected.

Thursday morning Karkat found her self standing beside on Dave Strider's locker. He'd only raised an eyebrow at her precence withthe lack of egbert around. So instead of trying to come up with a reason that she'd would be with in ten feet of him with out John he just continued like he did every morning, rearranging his locker to make it more acessable between classes.

Dave can feel Egbert watching from down the hall, but he's more watching Vantas with worried eyes then him. He doesn't know if John is worried about another fight braking out between the two of you or if he's just simply worried about Karkat's state.

Dave figures it a mix of both. Karkat looks an awful mess this morning, like she didn't go home last night.

"How do you do it?"

Dave is slightly thrown off. Not only did he not expect her to say anything, but the tone of voice she was using was so soft. "Do what?"

"Pretend everything is okay even when the world's coming down around you with each 'I'm not a homosexual.' that he utters."

Dave narrowed his eyes, "So thats what this is about? Come to rub the fact that you actually stand a chance..." he finally turns and looks at her and stops.

Karkat's eyes are glued on the ground , but are wide with shock, red and swollen from crying, her hands clinched tightly in her skit, and Dave can see all the signs that its been done over and over. Maybe she really didn't go home last night.

"That's not what this is about."

She shakes her head. "He... I... I'm not in love with Egbert and never was. I did have a crush, but that's all it was. Nothing more." She pauses as if she not sure how to continue. "How do you put up with the wounds always being rubbed with salt?"

Dave stares at this odd girl. He has never sure of what to make of her. She was always so pround and fouth right. Knowing exactaly what needed to be done and how to do.

"One day at a time."

"Heh." an odd sort of smile tugs up on her lips and she looks up at him. 'I'm going to give you some advice." she rubs her eyes stopping the tears. "He thinks you're joking when you make passes at him. He's most deffiently in love with you. I never even stood a chance."

Save actually looks shocked. He tries to come up with something biting to say but his words fail him. He's left with nothing else to do but watch her start walking away.

"Just show him that you're serious."

When Dave sees Karkat in second hour she impeckably groomed and neatly dressed at always. The only indicator that this morning even happened is in the swelling around her eyes. But the make-up is doing a damn good job at covering that up.

And somewhere, why back in that part of him that he would never admit exists, Dave feels a prang of pride for this girl who knows how to gracefully collect her self when she really has too. Now if only that grace spread to other parts of her life.

Friday Karkat's back to normal, like the last almost two weeks didn't even happen. She was even talking to Sollux, but she would never initate the conversation. He always had to start it.

Finally he'd had enough. After school he cornnered her by her locker. "kk."

She jumped. "I thought you'd already left."

"No, I haven't."

"What do you want?" She just continued to to do what ever it was she was doing in her locker.

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh, boy."

"kk, please don't be like that."

Karkat slammed her locker shut and turned and glared at him. "Be like what Sollux? What am I being like? Upset? If you had any inkling of a clue you'd realize that I have the right to be like this."

Sollux noticed that the whole scene has caught peoples attention and they're all giving you dirty looks. John's down the hall jestering in your direction as he talks really fast to Dave. Why is everyone making you the bad guy?

"Will you at least tell me why?"

She shrieks and Dave's there at her side before you can blink. He whispers in her ear and she deflates. Then he's gone. Completely.

His blood is boiling and he feels sick. When did they get that close? The last he knew they hated each other.

"Sollux." she breaks his train of thought. Her eyes trained on his her face red. "I'm sorry."

"Wait. What? What have you done with Karkat?"

"I'm sorry," she repeats, "but I don't think we should be friends anymore."

That's not what she meant to say, and he normaly would have been able to tell but it hurt instantly. "What? Why?"

She said nothing, "There hath to be a reathon kk." Years of braces and speach therapy out the window.

"Sollux..."

"Tell me the reathon kk. You hath to, we've been friendth thiceth we were kidth." He's trying to hold back his rage, strifing with Karkat right now will only make matters worce.

"I'm not like Dave. I can't be friends with someone _I'm in love with._ It hurts to much."

Then she's gone and he stands there in shock for far too long before chasing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sloppily written, not very detailed sex. I wanted to put a little more time into it, but I have so many things calling my name that I probably wouldn't have ever got around to it.

Sollux don't catch up to her until he reaches her house.

“KARKAT!”

She pauses to turn and look at him before hurrying up the drive way. She tries to slam the door on him but he gets there first. Karkat maybe a lot stronger then Sollux is, but he's faster.

Sollux ignores the pain that shoots up his foot. “kk, I jutht want to talk to you.”

“I don't have anything left to say.”

“Tho you think that it'th okay to tell me you love me and then run off. Karkat you may be intolabrle, bitchy, and moody thome timeth but you were never a cowerd.” the pressure on the door lessens.

“You're lisping.”

“Well you're thlurring.”

The door opens and while Karkats not looking at him she's not staring down at her feet. “You're not going to leave until I talk to you.”

“Eheheh you know me tho well kk.”

“Stop lisping, you uncle fucker.”

“Thorry... Sorry kk.”

“Go up and wait in my room.”

“Why? So you can kill me without any witnesses?”

“Yes, so I can kill you without any witnesses.”

“That's my girl.” came from the dining room and Karkat made a face in that direction.

“Just don't do it violently, need him to look pretty for the funeral.” than it was Sollux's turn to make a face.

“Why don't you two come join us?” They bolted up the stairs followed by obnoxious laughter.

“They're so...” Karkat slid down her door. “Obnoxious.”

Sollux sat on the floor and leaned against her bed. “That's being nice.”

They lapsed into silence not looking at each other. “So... Did you mean what you said?”

“Yes, they're so very obnoxious.”

“That's not what I meant Karkat, and you know it.”

“Yes, I meant it.” her cheeks burned scarlet.

Sollux crawled across the floor, “Karkat?”

She looked up and he presses his lips against hers. Karkat lets out a startled sound but kisses back.

Sollux cupped her check as he pulled back. “I didn't just kiss you to shut you up.”

“Fuck you. It’s not like you haven't done that before.”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“Have you been in love with me?”

“Since we were ten.”

Sollux's eyes widen in shock. “That long? Then what about jn?”

“If you were paying any attention you'd know that started around the time your fling with Aradia did.”

“Why him though?”

“Safe choice. I knew that even if he had fallen for me the unavoidable break-up wouldn't have been that bad.”

“So pretending to pine over jn was easier then telling me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you had Aradia and then Feferi and your weird thing with Eridan.”

Sollux made a face. “Well what about Terezi and Nepeta?”

“I crushed on Terezi for a while but we both moved on. As for Nepeta, she's cute, but she's not my type.”

“Then what is your type?”

“You.” She surged forward and crushed their lips together. He let out a startled sound and fell backwards. She followed with a startled sound.

“Well,” Sollux looked down at her between his legs, “that didn't go as you planned did it?” He watched her go from pink to scarlet.

“Not really.” She pulled at the lose knot in his tie.

Sollux lazily draped his arms over her back. “You're really cute, you know that?”

The reaction was instantaneous. He got to see a flash of red before she burried her face in his chest. “What the fuck ever twatmuncher.”

 

Sollux flipped their positions pinning the smaller body to the floor. “kk.”

“W-what?”

“You're so beautiful.”

Her face flared red. “What? N-n-no.”

He kissed her. “You are,” kiss, “and you don't even see it.” he leans downs and kisses her hard, she lets out a soft sound and pushes up against him.

“Like that,” he pulled back panting slightly, “you don't even know.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

'How can I deny you of that?'

“You can't so fucking kiss me.”

“Eheheh, kk are you sure you want this?”

She let out a frustrated growl, “Are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to do all the work?”

Shock colors his face. “I'm guessing you do.”

Sollux hasn't expected her to be that forward about it. He pressed his lips against hers moving his down her body. Karkat let out a low moan as his hand stopped to grope her boobs.

Sollux shifted his weight to one arm pulling himself up off of her. “Sure you want to do this?” his hand disapeared under her skirt and he began rubbing to growing wet spot on her panties. “Our dad's are just down stairs you know.”

She gasps and lifts her hips trying to get more. “I don't give a fuck.” She hisses threw her teeth. “Stop teasing me!”

“But it's fun.” he stopped and removed his fingers from under her skirt. “You're already wet.”

Karkat flushed darker. “So? You're already hard.”

He chuckled ignoring his blush. He leaned down and kissed her again but he'd let his guard down and she flipped them again.

She sat straddling his hips and ground down against him. Sollux let out a strangled moan and pushed up against her. Her hands flew to the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them, she pushed the cloth out of the way and attacked his neck.

He let out a soft breathy moan and undid the top buttons so he could pull the shirt off over her head. He mouth against his when he finished.

“Karkat...” she paused and sat back up looking down at him with smirk, “Do your panties... Match?” he ran his fingers over the crimson silk.

“Yes.”

Sollux flipped them again and he stripped her the rest of the way down in record time. She crossed her arms over her chest trying to hide herself. “No, kk, I want to look at you.”

She couldn't get any redder, but her eyes widened in shock. She shut her eyes tightly and slowly moved her arms away.

He stared down at her, her curves were better than he even thought. “How did you ever manage to hide thith under your clotheth? My god kk, you're magifithent.” She covered his eyes with with an angry sound. Sollux laughed and grabbed her wrists. “Theriouthly Karkat, how did you hide thith? Fuck I'm tho thupid. You're tho beautiful, how did I not thee it before?”

“You're a lisping idiot.”

“Eheheheh.” he pushed forward and pinned her arms to the floor and kissed her hard. “I want to touch you.”

“You're already touching me dumbass.”

“That'th not what I mean and you know it. Will you jutht lay there for me?”

“You're lisping Sollux.”

“Thorry. I'm exthided.” he let go of her wrists and slid his fingertips slowly down her arms. “You didn't anthwer my quethtion.”

“You act like you've never seen a naked girl before.”

He gives her a warning look, “Let's not go there.”

Karkat rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Fuck! Fine I'll lay here for you while you fulfill one of your kinks.”

“Don't make me tie you up.” He trails his fingers over her collarbones.

“I'll have to keep it in mind that you like bondage.”

“And gag you.” he cups her breasts and gives them a nice squeeze.

She gasp and lifts her hips slightly. “It still stands.”

His hands slide down her stomach and down to her thighs drawing circles there. “You'd like it.”

“What do you--AHH!” He pushed her thighs and dips down and runs his tongue over her clit. Her legs spasm.

He laughed, “I like that, and obviously you did too. Eheheh I should do it again.”

“Wait, n--Ahh!” Karkat's head fell back and her hands went to his hair. He pressed a kiss against her thigh and then pressed his fingers into her opening swiping his tongue over her clit again.

“FUCK!”

“Damn kk. You're tho loud.”

“Sh-shut up and fAHck me already.

“Aw, you don't like foreplay?”

“No.”

“Fine. For now I'll thtop. You're already tho wet anyway.” he removes his fingers and they dripped. “Thee.”

“Ugh, stop that.” he shoved his fingers in her mouth and to his surprise she licked and sucked on them. He groaned, “kk, you have no idea how thexy that ith.” Sollux really should have known she'd have done that - she had been with Terezi, and that girl was known to be kinky - but they wouldn't have done it if he were to do it. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and quickly undoes his belt to remove his pants.

Karkat doesn't look at him when he's done, her eyes trained on the ceiling. It hurts slightly but he understands, she's nervous and she may chicken out if she looks now.

“kk.”

“What?”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He pushes in and she gasps her eyes sliding shut.

He doesn't move yet; he's of afraid of hurting her. It's becoming difficult though. He just wants to fuck her into the floor. “Maybe you thhould have looked before you dethided you were ready.”

Karkat smirks and lifts her hips. “It doesn't hurt; it just surprised me that you were able to fill me.”

Sollux pulls out and slams back into her. Karkat moans and arches. “Your tho tight, filling you'th not a problem.”

“Ugh. I hate you.”

“Ehehehe... That'th not what your body thayth.”

“Well screw what it says.”

Sollux caught her eyes with a smirk. “Okay.

“Hahh?”

He griped her hips and angled them up, her eyes widened as he began moving hard and fast. She moaned louder than she had before, and Sollux shushed her not wanting to draw the attention of their fathers. Hot liquid forced its way out and he let out a groan, she was hot and tight around them.

“Well we'll never be having thex in my bed.”

“What?

“Ehehehe, you're a thqirter kk. I thould have figured that out with how wet you got.”

”You're a twisted freak. Did you know that?” she pants out between moans. She tilts her hips a little more and she moans loudly and spills more liquid.

“Karkat.”

“What?”

“Moan my name.

“Make me.”

His grip is bruising hard now. Sollux feels like he's about to explode, her muscles clinching tightly around him her body trembles.

When her body arches up off the floor he finally gets what he wants. “Sollux!” He lets out a groan of release. He collapses on her and she just lays that staring up. 'I'm thorry.'

She doesn't belittle him, call him stupid, or threaten to kill him if she gets pregnant. It’s scary how calm she is about the whole thing but then he realizes why she hasn't said a thing when her door swings open on their dads are standing there. He's still inside her there's no way to cover up this.

'SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR YOU PERVERTED BASTERD!'

Sollux realized why he loved Karkat so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this. I will possibly write a couple of one-shots to go with this. No promises though, but it's highly likely because I really like this setting and love femKat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess in characterization. I really tried...  
> I still hope that it wasn't entirety a horrible read.


End file.
